John DiMaggio
John William DiMaggio is an American voice actor and occasional actor, who is best known for his numerous voice roles, such as Bender on the Fox sci-fi sitcom , Jake the Dog in 's , Marcus Fenix in the video game series, Brother Blood in Teen Titans, the Scotsman in , Schnitzel in Chowder, and Niblet in the 2010 series of Pound Puppies. He is also well-known for his voice role as Rico in DreamWorks' ''Madagascar'' franchise, including the series . Additionally, he is the current voice of Tiny Tiger and Uka Uka in the video game franchise. His Disney roles include Dr. Drakken and Motor Ed in Kim Possible, Fu Dog in American Dragon: Jake Long, Jocktopus in Fish Hooks, Hannibal McFist in Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Ryutaro and Drunk Man in Pom Poko, Gonza in Princess Mononoke, and various other roles listed below. Disney Filmography *Dr. Drakken and Motor Ed in the Disney Channel animated series Kim Possible *Fu Dog, Ralph the Goblin, and Herbert the Goblin in American Dragon: Jake Long *Supershep/The Bulldog in the film Underdog *Minister of Autumn in Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Saul in Bolt *Various roles in The Replacements *Gozan from The Legend of Tarzan *Mr. Notaempa in The Emperor's New School *Pinhead Pierre in Phineas and Ferb *Jocktopus in Fish Hooks *Dum Dum Dugan in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *Wrecker in Ultimate Spider-Man and Avengers Assemble *Manly Dan in Gravity Falls *Hannibal McFist, Father McFist, Robo-Apes, and Gene Levine in Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *Beard Papa in Wreck-It Ralph *Galactus in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H and Avengers Assemble *Dumpy Tina and Brownmouth the Clown in Pickle and Peanut *Jerry Jumbeaux Jr., Woolter, and Jesse in Zootopia *Dogbull and King Brudo in Star vs. the Forces of Evil *The Jackal in Spider-Man *The Hooded Pixie in Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero '' *Aggro in ''Miles from Tomorrowland *Fisher in DuckTales *Arthur in Ralph Breaks the Internet *Stumpy in Amphibia *Vranki the Blue in Star Wars Resistance Disney Roles Zutho's henchmen2.png|Gozan (The Legend of Tarzan) Dr. Drakken.png|Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) MotorEd.png|Motor Ed (Kim Possible) fu dog001.gif|Fu Dog (American Dragon: Jake Long) ralph.gif|Ralph the Goblin (American Dragon: Jake Long) Herbert the Goblin.jpg|Herbert the Goblin (American Dragon: Jake Long) Pinhead Pierre.png|Pinhead Pierre (Phineas and Ferb) Manly Dan.png|Manly Dan (Gravity Falls) Pops Hartman.png|Pops Hartman (The Replacements) Buck Spikes.png|Buck Spikes (The Replacements) Blue Robin.png|Blue Robin Buford Joe.png|Buford Joe Jocktopus.jpg|Jocktopus (Fish Hooks) Tumblr n0dtu3uXrJ1rl14rno1 1280.png|Galactus Obnoxio the Clown (Earth-12041) Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Season 2 3.png|Obnoxio the Clown (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) BeardPapa.png|Beard Papa (Wreck it Ralph) Zootopia Jerry Jumbeaux.png|Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. (Zootopia) Woolter and Jesse.png|Woolter and Jesse (Zootopia) Randy-Cunningham HANNIBAL-MCFIST.png|Hannibal McFist(Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Young McFist and Dad.png|Father McFist(Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Marvel Jackal.jpg|The Jackal (Spider-Man) The Hooded Pixie.png|The Hooded Pixie (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) Dogbull.png|Dogbull S2E40 Lord Brudo opens the door for Queen Moon.png|King Brudo Brownmouth the Clown.png|Brownmouth the Clown Aggro.png|Aggro Eitri.png|Eitri Fisher.png|Fisher (Ducktales) Arthur Virus.PNG|Arthur Ralph Breaks the Internet Stumpy.png|Stumpy (Amphibia) Gallery John DiMaggio SDCC10.jpg|John DiMaggio speaks at the 2010 San Diego Comic Con. John DiMaggio Winter TCA Tour13.jpg|John DiMaggio speaks at the Out There panel at the 2013 Winter TCA Tour. John DiMaggio NYCC.jpg|John DiMaggio speaks at the 2013 New York Comic Con. John DiMaggio & Diedrich Bader at PaleyFest.jpg|John DiMaggio and Diedrich Bader attending the 2013 PaleyFest honoring for Batman: The Brave and Bold. John DiMaggio Zootopia premiere.jpg|John DiMaggio at premiere of Zootopia in February 2016. John DiMaggio & Fred Tatasciore SDCC.jpg|John DiMaggio and Fred Tatasciore discussing their favorite voice acting roles at the 2017 San Diego Comic Con. Category:American people Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Kim Possible Category:Fish Hooks Category:Zootopia Category:Bolt Category:The Replacements Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Peter Pan Category:1960s births Category:People Category:Disney Fairies Category:Tarzan Category:Gravity Falls Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Underdog Category:Marvel Comics Category:People from New Jersey Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Pickle and Peanut Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Disney Revival Category:Voice actors Category:Actors Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Sofia the First Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Spider-Man Category:Singers Category:Whispers An Elephant's Tale Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Video game voice actors Category:Tangled Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:DuckTales Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Big City Greens Category:Fox Category:Amphibia Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Star Wars Resistance Category:Lucasfilm